The Lost Girl and Pirate Princess
by Antoinette-1812
Summary: Two orphaned sisters have the adventure of a lifetime when they find out they play an important part in Mr. Barrie's Infamous Neverland!   * please enjoy the story. *


* I do not own Peter Pan , Neverland or anything the like, Me and my sister only owns Emma , Felicity , Plot , other minute characters.*

Chapter 1 :

A sudden scuffle broke out in a school courtyard in England.

" Nobody want's you here and Nobody's ever going to adopt you!" shouted a girl with short brown hair as she pushed a girl with short blonde hair down into the mud.

The Blonde girl threw a punch at her bully and began to stand up when the bully shoved her back down and began throwing punches of her own.

Suddenly the head mistress of the school began to run toward the fight.

" Emma Marie Flint! Stop this behavior at once!" said a shorter older woman with a black dress on.

"Miss smudge , did you see what Emma did to me?" said the girl with short brown hair as she tried to say things to pin all the blame on Emma.

" I see , that Both of you have dirty clothes... and have made quite a disturbance today. Miss Ashley im quite displeased in you but you may go clean up and go to your next class , no Penalty on your behalf. Miss Emma on the other hand , I must see you Immediately!" Said Miss Smudge as she took Emma by the ear and 'escorted' her to her office.

" Pinnley! Get Miss Flint's sister , Felicity , She is in the higher grade. Thank you." Said Miss Sludge to a student ' office helper.' The student quickly obeyed Sludge's orders and came back with a tall girl with long Black Hair.

" Miss Sludge , What is our predicament today?" said Felicity trying to be the 'Proper Lady' to help her little sister escape punishment.

Miss Sludge had always admired manners , and despised anything different. Seeing she had both girl's Attention she pushed her round brown glasses further on her face , sat straight up in her chair and turned to felicity.

" You know I have told you both , If she does not stop her ' rebellious ' ways I have no choice but to expel her from this school."

Felicity tried to refrain from the usual outpouring of ' I'm Sorry ' but instead replied, " If she goes , I go too."

Emma's mouth dropped open as she turned to her older sister. Felicity choked on her own words not believing she had replied in such a direct manner. In Turn Miss Sludge sat back in her chair.

" Miss Felicity , I have Made My decision , Emma is to be Expelled. You on the other hand , I wish for you to stay." Felicity feeling torn in two directions , one for her sister and the other for her education, Made her stand.

" My deepest Apologies Miss Sludge , but I have to be with My sister. It's Two for the Price of one. She's all I have. And I will not be separated from her."

It was Miss Sludge's turn for her mouth to drop open.

" Won't you reconsider?"

" I'm sorry. No Ma'am."

"If this is your wish …"

" Yes Ma'am." Said felicity trying to hold back tears.

" Wow , this is really big." Though Emma to herself.

Emma was usually the sarcastic , Funny , talkative sister , While Felicity was the Quiet and intelligent type. Miss Sludge began to write a letter to the headmistress of the Girl's Orphanage, Where Emma and Felicity had been living for almost 12 years.

Emma was 14 and Felicity was 17. Both girl's had been warned by the Headmistress of the Orphanage if they brought another Bad report to her that they would be turned out in the streets. Emma and Felicity spent the next 5 minutes exchanging worried glances at each other and staring at the paper Miss Sludge was writing on. Finally, She sealed it and handed it to Felicity. The girls rose from their seats and headed to the door. Felicity turned to her now Ex-Headmistress and asked with tears streaming down her face, " Is this life? We all hold the Final ending to our fate; But we never find this out until we are too late? Oh The irony!"

Emma took the opportunity to look at miss sludge and tell her something she had always wanted to say. " Miss Sludge , they should name you Sludge the Grudge!"

Emma stuck her Tongue out at Miss sludge then slammed the door behind her. Both girls looked at each other and walked out of the school house.

Emma held her sister's hand as Felicity stared at the white envelope.

" Emma... what are we going to do?"

" Not give the letter to Mrs. Plum?" said Emma as she gave a slight smile.

" I wish it was that simple." said Felicity as she returned her sister's smile.

"You wanna go to the park?" said Felicity trying to cheer the both of them up.

" What for? To pick out which slide or tunnel well sleep in tonight?" said Emma still worried about the outcome of the receiving of that letter to Mrs. Plum

" No , we need time to clear our heads and think."

" That shouldn't take long."

"ha-ha, There's some more of your sarcasm. In a few hours our lives are going to change Emma." said felicity as she buried her head in her hand and sat down on a near by bench.

" I know." said Emma still worried but now being serious for her sister , Put her arm around her shoulder and let her older sister cry.

After 30 minutes or so Emma spoke up.

" You know Felicity, we could Run Away."

" Where to Emma? We have no Where to go."

" It's Perfect , We have the Freedom to go anywhere in the world we want!"

" Emma , honey , we need money to do that."

" Felicity , you've always said you felt like you should have been a pirate, We'll become Pirates!"

" Emma … That's not such a bad idea." Felicity looked up at the sky then to her sister.

" Em , Here we go on the next chapter of our lives!"

Felicity and Emma had the plan to sneak back into the orphanage, Grab their belongings and sneak back out. They had no idea how tight Miss Sludge and Mrs. Plum really were.

Felicity opened the door to the orphanage and poked her head in . Things were unusually quiet, nevertheless , Emma fallowed her sister's footsteps into the orphanage, Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them.

" Sludge the Grudge? Emma , Have I taught you nothing?" said Mrs. Plum.

Both girls screamed of fright, but turned pale quickly because they knew this was the end for them.

" YOU TWO. OFFICE. NOW." Mrs. Plum screamed and the girls ran toward her office.

Another shock hit the girls as the entered her office. There sat a raggedy-smelly-old pirate.

" Please tell us were not getting adopted by him." said Emma as her eyes grew larger.

" Oh , your not getting adopted my little rats. This is Mr. Ruffins. A dear old friend."

" Ya got 'old' right." Said Emma as Felicity put her hand over Emma's mouth.

" Hello, your a purty lil' thing ain't ya?" said Mr. Ruffins as he looked Felicity over.

This sent a chill of fear through Felicity and Emma shared the same feeling.

"Mr. Ruffins , you can sweet talk her all you want later , just get rid of them." said Mrs. Plum as she rolled her eyes. " Emma. Felicity. Go get your things."

Both girls went upstairs and got there belongings as they left Plum and Ruffins to themselves.

" Felicity , We can't go with him!"

" I know Emma... The Back door! We have to run out the back door!"

" Brilliant!"

Emma and Felicity Rushed down the stairs , still hearing Ruffins and plum talking the bolted through the kitchen and to the backdoor only to hit a hard obstacle. Both girls fell to the kitchen floor fast and hard. There was a bigger pirate.

" What are they? Secret Bobbies for orphan control?" said Emma as she rubbed her head that had just collided with her older sisters shoulder blade.

" Quick the front door , its our last chance Emma!" Said felicity as she grabbed her sister off the floor.

Both girls bolted to the front door only this time Ruffins was stepping out of Mrs. Plum's Office. Ruffins held out his arms and caught Felicity while another man caught Emma.

" I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." said Ruffins as his Lazy eye began to drift.

" I bet you feel special Felicity." said Emma staring at Ruffin's Drifting eye.

" The men I attract." Felicity said sarcastically as she looked at her sister.

Emma and felicity were escorted to a big 3 masted ship called ' the tomato' .

" The Tomato? How is that scary?" said Felicity to her sister.

" Well one time I was cutting a tomato and it squirted in my eye and it hurt." said Emma.

" Ah."

" Felicity..."

"yep."

" This wasn't our plan."

" you catch on quick little one." Felicity smiled

" Oh , give me a dose of my own medicine will you?" Emma shot her sister a smile and then watched as the men began to unfurl the sails.

Ruffins walked on deck and tipped his hat to the two sisters then walked to his cabin.

" We got to get out of here." said Emma.

" I wonder if that pirate captain … crook , nook , smook … cook..look...book ...HOOK! That's it. Captain Hook, I wonder if he is more creepy than our captain muffin here?" said Felicity trying to cheer Emma up.

" Felicity , If Captain hook is real then Peter Pan would have came and got me along time ago... It's just a story." said Emma as she began to stare at the crew and their weird ways.

" Emma , did you just see that?" said felicity as she stared up into the night sky.

" No , What was it?"

" That star … it just winked at me..."

" Yep , you've lost it Felicity."

" No Emma , I have not lost my mind. That star there! The big one beside the moon , It just winked at me!"

" Felicity, Stars do not wink. They do not have eyes or eyelids. Nor Eyelashes. They are hot balls of gas."

" Wow , look at it!" said Felicity as she smiled.

Emma sighed and thought to herself , " I always knew this day would come. My sister has lost her mind , and now I will have to hear her Endless rambles... Wait I do that anyway." Emma was brought out of her self – talk by Ruffins yelling for the girls to come into his cabin.

" Great , another loony to deal with tonight." thought Emma to herself again as she and Felicity walked into Mr. Ruffins Cabin.

" Now you two girls belong to me. Understand?" said Ruffins as he took off his toupee.

" Great we belong to an old and bald pirate." said Emma.

Felicity shot her sister a wary glance. As Ruffins tightened his fists.

" I'm sorry , she's always been outspoken." said Felicity trying to calm the situation.

" And you've been the lil ' lady huh?" said Ruffins as he smiled and his false teeth fell out.

" and toothless..." said Emma under her breath as Felicity tried to stifle her laughter.

When Ruffins put his teeth back in he looked at the girls.

" As I was saying , Mrs. Plum , My dear old sweetie , gave you two to me , so your mine, I can make you my cabin girl littlest one."

" It's Emma."

" Well Emma , you have to swab the deck by yourself , the whole deck. Now."

"Fine. I can do that. What's a Swab?" said Emma as she felt her Temper rising,

" and you" Ruffins turned to Felicity " Your gonna be my little Sea- wife."

Felicity turned to Emma with fear in her eyes.

"sea-wiff?" said Felicity having not heard Ruffins clearly.

" Sea – Wife." The old sea captain stated louder.

"Sea-trife?" Felicity said growing more confused.

"Sea-wife!" Ruffins voice growing louder.

"sea-knife?" said Felicity looking at her sister.

"he said sea-wife." Emma said to her sister.

" oh , okay thanks Emma."

"SEA WIFE!" Ruffins yelled at Felicity.

" Okay , no need to yell." said Felicity

" I've had enough! Your not going to do this to us , Were girls! We have rights!" said Emma as she gave Ruffins a mean look.

" Not on my ship you don't..." Ruffins Returned her Glare.

" Stop it the both of you! If you promise to be nice and let us stay together , I will agree to your... conditions." Said Felicity.

" That's a smart choice lass." Said Ruffins as he left the girls in his cabin.

" Felicity! How could you do that. Promise that old hound dog that you'll be his wife?"

" Emma , I think our lucks about to change." said felicity as she looked out a window.

" Felicity , What are you looking at?"

" That star , I can't stop staring at it. It keeps winking."

" I give up , Which star?"

" That big one , the Second star to the right."

Emma peered out the window with her sister.

" Wow , it is blinking." said Emma very surprised.

" Felicity, How do you know our luck is changing?"

" I don't know Emma. I can't explain it but I just feel it."


End file.
